


burning choking dying (and then i wake up and it happens again)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [7]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Being Forced To Watch Yourself Die In HD Magic Eye Vision, Bonding, Burning alive, Burns, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Jonny Loves His Crew, Literal Sleeping Together, Past Character Death, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, is kinda fucked up over it, kinda tim falls asleep next to jonny, tim dies alot in fire, well actually its the engine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: I randomly remembered that Nastya once threw Tim in the engine bc he. Did some bad engineering on Aurora. which, fair.Tim burns to death in the engine. It hurts. He's dying. He dies. He wakes up and he'sstill in the engineOtherwise, Tim burns to death in the engine repetitively, and Jonny is like "are you awake yet lmao" and tim. is not okay.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	burning choking dying (and then i wake up and it happens again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people in the mechscord for giving me ideas!!!!!!!!
> 
> tw:  
> death.  
> graphic depiction of burning alive

His blood was boiling. 

His skin was burning.

The air he breathed was full of rocket engine smoke and ash.

Cooking meat, his own body burning was all he could smell. The acrid scent of burning blood and hair coating his tongue, and he would have gagged had he had any ability too.

The cooking human flesh smell made him panic. Made flashes of meat it's just meat it's just meat as he bit and chewed and swallowed the flesh of an arm in his mind as he wheezed through the smokey charred meat smelling air.

His skin was melting.

His bones were fusing.

He tried to scream but there was no air in his lungs.

_Was this what it was like to die to the radiation beams?_

He fell against the wall. He no longer had feet to stand on, the flesh and bone and blood burned to nothing. His shoulder sizzled as it made content with the red-hot metal.

He was burning alive.

It hurt.

It hurt so, so, _so_ badly.

Tim was nothing but pain.

A pillar of agony.

He writhed as much as his charring muscles allowed. Wanting so desperately to scream but lacking the ability.

And as he tried again, he realized that his lips had melted together.

Dying had hurt less than this.

Waking up with broken metal eyes had hurt less than this.

His eyes never shut. His eyelids burned to metal and dust. The images never dimmed as he looked down at his melting flesh. As he saw his self burned black. Charred beyond recognition.

Searing into him. 

He fell entirely sideways, what were once his legs crumbling entirely, and his torso going up in flames, organs melting and searing and _cooking_ and burning _._

He saw all of it in perfect clarity.

Every finite detail.

Every speck of ash and flicker of flame.

Every detail with perfect clarity.

Then he died.

And woke up.

He was _still burning._

He was still on fire.

He was acutely aware _he should not be alive._

That there was _no possible way for him to be alive._

He was gone an instant later.

He woke up minutes later, of course, reformed just enough to feel the burning agony all over again.

Then he died.

Then woke.

Then died.

An endless burning cycle that looped and looped until the flashes of awake and alive were as fleeting as the flashes of death. Where the pain became background as all he knew was the burning.

Then he woke up.

Properly.

He was on the floor, nowhere near the engine, nowhere near the burning-burning-burning.

Jonny sat next to him, nudging his arm with a gun. “Are you alive yet?”

Tim burst into sobs. 

Jonny froze.

Tim was sobbing, shaking as he drew his whole, not melted, not charred, not burnt limbs to his chest. As he looked over his body looking for any sign of the burnt and charred remains he had seen again and again. 

He couldn't stop sobbing.

Sobbing so hard he couldn’t breathe. And that just made him cry harder as thoughts of gas sprung into his mind. 

“Shit,” Jonny said, and Tim hardly heard him as thoughts of burning and fire and _pain_ bounced around his head. “Fuck. Um. Hey. Tim, can you look at me?”

Tim managed to look up, couldn't meet Jonny's eyes at all before he looked away.

“You are not burning anymore,” Jonny said slowly. “You are not in the engine.”

Tim tried to focus on Jonny, he _really did_ but phantom flames of _melting_ were all he could think of. The images were entirely clear. 

Jonny put a nervous hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Tim.”

Tim flinched, but Jonny didn't pull back.

“You're okay,” Jonny said slowly, almost gently. “You’re okay.”

Tim managed a shaky nod. 

He felt like there was fire racing under his skin. Not in a good way.

“Tim- fuck. Okay. Try to follow my breathing, okay?”

Jonny started deliberately counting his breaths, and Tim managed to follow. Badly at first, but soon matching up.

“Feeling any better?” Jonny asked, a sharp nervous edge to his voice.

Tim managed a shaking nod.

“Let's- Let’s get you to your room.”

Jonny stood up, and offered Tim his hand.

Tim took it.

Jonny walked him to his room, opened the door. He hovered in the doorway as Tim all but collapsed into his bed.

Jonny hovered for a second, making sure Tim was settled, before turning to leave.

“Can you stay a bit?” Tim asked, not really hiding the hysteria in his voice at the concept of being _alone_ after that.

Jonny paused, before exhaling slowly. He nodded and put on a rather obvious mask of ‘I don't care but fine’ before stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

“What would you have me do, Tim?” Jonny asked, there wasn't a hint of his usual bitterness as he stood there. He tried, but Jonny, no matter what he says, wasn't the greatest liar. Especially when hiding affection. When hiding worry and concern.

“Could you just sit with me awhile?” 

Jonny nodded, sitting on the bed next to Tim. Then pulled what looked to be an amalgamation of fabric out of one of his pockets, but with a second glance as Jonny smoothed it out appeared to be a shirt he was sewing. He set his back against the wall, and threaded the needle his first try.

Then he looked at him. “Are you just going to stare at me? You can. But. Why?”

Tim shrugged and sat up. “You can sew?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

Jonny just looked at him, a bewildered expression. “..because I can?”

In retrospect, that was a dumb question. Tim managed a shaky smile in response though, before rolling over and grabbing the book he was reading off the nightstand.

“You read books?” Jonny asked, mimicking Tim’s tone. “Why?”

“Shut up.” Tim shoved him, and Jonny smiled, reaching over and patting Tim’s head. 

With a bit of bravery, Tim leaned against Jonny’s side. Jonny stiffened for a moment, but relaxed quickly. Nodding to Tim like “Yes, you can do this.” before passing his attention back to the fabric. Tim settled against Jonny, content. Jonny just continued sewing without acknowledging the fact that Tim was almost laying against him.

Tim opened to the page he was on, marked by a scrap of metal he had shoved in as a bookmark, and started reading.

After a while, Tim fell asleep. And Jonny took that as an indication that he could leave. 

If he was exceeding cautious as to not wake Tim as he stood up.

If he marked Tims spot in the book before setting it on the nightstand.

If he spread the blanket over him, tucking him in.

Well, that was Jonny’s own secret to know.

After all, none of that happened.

But when Tim woke up, tucked in and having slept better than he had in weeks, and texted Jonny a thank you and a heart, well, thats their secret to know.

Of course, Jonny would have to explain to him _very firmly_ later that he shouldn’t have messed with Aurora, _ever._

But that... Was rather overkill of a reaction, on Nastya’s part, especially as Aurora was rather indifferent. (he was just having fun and not messing with anything _too_ serious, yeah it was _annoying_ and _work to fix,_ but he didn't _permanently_ break anything.)

But for now, Tim was asleep, and Jonny has experienced enough bonding for the year.

**Author's Note:**

> time to go edit the other tim fic i wrote today.


End file.
